The Guardian Vault Hunters
by TheVoidHunter250
Summary: Two Guardians were on their way back to the tower when they were warped by an unknown portal. Stranded on the planet, Pandora, the Guardians find themselves involved with searching for the Vault that will decide the fate of the Galaxy. Violence, Language, and drugs
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, I'm making a new story for Borderlands and Destiny. I will first start with the first Borderlands then make their way to the second part. NO flames allowed in the story. Enjoy. This first chapter is a short one but there will be more and longer.**

* * *

 _For the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack._

Traveling across space was a Phaeton Class V1 jumpship piloted by two Guardians: Jake Gordon and Victor Stewart.

Jake Gordon was a Warlock who is also one of the best Ikora Rey has in her group. He does both fight and research different elements from various planes across the galaxy.

Victor Stewart is the greatest Titan Guardian ever. He is one of the best served under Commander Zavala in the vanguard. With his strength and durability, no opponent is a match for him.

The duo travel through the quantities of space after defeating the Vex on Mercury. They were on their way back to the Tower.

"Well, that was a hell of a mission right there." Victor said.

"Yeah, it sure is, man." Jake said, as he and Victor fist-bumped.

"Zavala and Ikora will be proud the mission you've accomplished." Jake's Ghost said.

Then all of a sudden, the ship shakes and the two Guardians scramble at the controls.

"Guardian, I'm detecting an unknown energy. Off the scale!" Victor's Ghost said informed. Then a wormhole opens up and it begins sucking the ship in.

"It's pulling us in!" Victor shouts.

"Send out an emergency signal!" Jake shouts.

"It's too late. Brace yourselves!" The Ghost said before the ship gets pulled into the vortex.

Who knows where they are being teleported to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember I do not own anything but the OCs. There might be some changes for the characters like when bad guys gone good.**

 **Weapons**

 **Jake Gordon**

 _ **Origin Story**_ **Auto Rifle**

 _ **Eternity's Edge**_ **Sword**

 _ **Hawkmoon**_ **Handcannon**

 **Victor Stewart**

 _ **Hell's Rebrith**_ **Fusion Rifle**

 _ **Gjallahorn**_ **Rocket Launcher**

 _ **Legend of Arcius**_ **Shotgun**

 **Iron Battle Axe**

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to Pandora**

" _So... You want to hear a story, eh? One about treasure hunters? Haha, have I got a story for you! Pandora... This is our home. But make no mistake - this is not a planet of peace and love. They say it's a wasteland, that it's dangerous, that only a fool would search for something of value here. Then perhaps I am a fool. But do not be fooled by what Pandora appears to be. There was a legend... Many people tell it. The legend of the Vault. My father would always go on about the Vault; even with his dying breath. Advanced alien technology. Infinite wealth. Fame. Power. Women. So you can understand why some little kiddos who hear the stories grow up to become Vault hunters. Well, I have a story you may not believe. But I tell you it is true. The legend of the Vault is real! And it is here on Pandora. And a... let's call her a 'guardian angel,' appeared to guide the Vault hunters to their prize. The tale begins right here on Pandora, with the brave Vault hunters, the guardian angel and most importantly, me..."_

Pandora. A once beautiful world with life now turned into an appocolyptic wasteland by both war and alien activity. Most of the planet is populated by humans but half of them became wild bandits, and even vicious killers. They sometimes terrorize innocent civillians and taking over small towns for their place of their own. Also the creatures were mutated by alien radiation and they ravage everything throughout the land. However not all humans were ravaged by the ravage. Known as Vault Hunters, theses humans show no fear to their enemies and protecting innocents. Some were mercenaries and ex military personal. However there is a group of powerful beings contain powers nearly as similar to Warlocks, Sirens.

Sirens are women with mystical, unknown backgrounds and incredible powers, and are distinguishable by the tattoos running down one half of their body. Attractive yet dangerous, Sirens are part of the Vault Hunters to find the Vault.

A few Skags were sniffing the ground, searching for food. Then all of a sudden, a mechanical plows through one them scaring the rest. Then a few bikers past them, following the vehicle but one of the Skags jumps on the biker and devours him. The vehicle and the bikers were driven by wild Bandits and a few Psycho Midgets. Heavy metal music plays loudly and some Bandits were laughing widly. Then all of a sudden a flash of light blinds them and they look and sees a wormhole in the sky. A small shape ship is thrown out before flying over them. The ship then loses altitude before it bypass a small town before crashes not far from it. The lead Bandit then smiles wickedly.

"Looks like we got fresh meat, boys!" He said. Some of the bandits fire their guns in the air before turning around and head towards the crash site.

Meanwhile from inside the ship, the two Guardians were unconscioused after crashing into the ground. Jake then wakes up but he feels pain from his head. Groaning, the Warlock comes to.

"Guardian!"

Jake turns and sees his Ghost, Torch, floating near him.

"You alright?" He asked Jake.

"Yeah." Jake then turn and sees his partner Victor who was knocked down. Jake then shakes him to wake him up.

"Victor! Wake up!" Jake said.

Victor wakes up and groans too.

"What happened?" He ask him.

"You were unconcious, partner." Jake replied.

Then Victor's Ghost, Micro, appears.

"Guardian, you alright?" He asked him who nods.

"What the hell happened?" Victor asked.

"I do not know, but I have a feeling that we are no longer on Earth nor the Tower." Torch replied.

"Great." Jake groaned.

"What's the status on the ship?" Victor asked his Ghost.

His Ghost begins scanning the ship. The Two Guardians salvage what they can on the ship. Their weapons and supplies.

"The scan is complete. Bad news. The NLS Drive is busted and the nagivation is down." The Ghost informed.

"You're serious?" Jake asked.

"Good news that the cloak is still active." He said.

"Also I am detecting several enemies ahead and they do not connect to the Light." Torch replied.

"Ugh, dammit."

"Let's get out of here. Put the ship into cloke." Jake said.

The Warlock and the Titan exit the crashed ship and they look around and see miles of sand and some canyons. Jake turns and see 6 vehicles approaching them.

"We got company." He said to his partner.

"Friendlies?" Victor asked.

Jake looks through the binoculars and sees a armored vehicle and five bikes. The riders are armed with axes, swords, machetes, and even guns. Their faces were covered with masks.

"Nope. Just bunch of crazy psychopaths coming to rip our heads off." Jake informed.

"I'll take the big truck," Victor said as he draws out his Gjallahorn Rocket Launcher out, "Care to take on the bikers?"

"No problem." Jake replied as he summons his Sparrow, XV2-Replicator, and speeds off to go after the bikers.

"Man I love being a Guardian." Victor smiled and he locks on the vehicle. He pulls the trigger and fires the weapon. The rocket homes it and strikes the vehicle dead centered. Nearly all of the riders persihed from the explosion. The burnt vehicle flips in the air before crashing into the ground in flames. Then two of them that were thrown had gotten up and grab their guns. Victor draws out his _Hell's Rebirth_ rifle and takes cover behind a rock.

Meanwhile, Jake sees the bikers and draws out his _Hawkmoon_ Handcannon and fires at the Bikers. One of them went down while the other four went after him. The Warlock then sees them shooting at him before he turns hard left. He heads for a large rock shape pillar. He looks back at the bikers before smirking. He pulls his right hand and his his void is gathered. He then throws it at the bottom of the pillar. He boosts past the pillar after the explosion and the pillar falls and crashes on the three bikers leaving only one left. He turns around and stops a few hundred yards. The biker stops and sees the hooded warrior on his vehicle. He reves his bike and draws his axe out. Jake reves his Sparrow and smirks before he draws out _Enternity's Edge_ out and readies it. From his helmet, he winches his eyes before he and the biker go at full speed at each other. They are playing chicken. Jake raises his sword and they closed in for the kill. They swing their blades and they swing pass each other. Jake stops and sees that his helmet only received minor scratches. The biker on the other hand was not lucky. His head suddenly comes off and his body stays on the bike before crashing into a ditch. Jake withdraws his sword and heads back to Victor.

The Titan fires his weapon, killing one of them before the other jumps and tackles him to the ground. He tries to attack but the fully trained Gaurdian knocks him off and does a superman punch in the head. He falls to the ground, dead.

"Whew! What a workout." He said while cracking his neck and arms. He then sees Jake on his Sparrow.

"Man what a fight. Those guys were nothing." Jake said.

"Guardians, I've detected a civililzed town a few miles from here." Torch informed.

"We should get going before more of those goons show up." Jake said.

Victor summons his Sparrow, Lunvadove, and they ride out to the town, but little do they know they were being watch. On top of a large rock, a hooded figure watches them before smirking.

"Not bad. Can't wait to meet you." Said with a female voice.

 **Will write more also comment for which pairings should Jake and Victor have. No LGBTs, no excuses...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jake and Victor drove their Sparrows down the dirt path through the deserts of Pandora. With their FSL damaged, they aren't going back home.

"So how are we going to find a way off this place?" Jake asks Mirco.

"We could find parts which could be machine opperational for out depart back to the Tower on Earth." Mirco replied.

"So, where do we start looking?" Victor asks.

"I don't know, but that town over there could have the parts." Torch replied.

The two Guardians see the town and they speed up before they enter the urban area. They slow down to take a look around. Some of the civillians stared at the two armored warriors as they travelled downt the road on their Sparrows.

"Talking about a welcoming commitee." Victor said to his partner who nods in agreement. He then sees a bar up ahead with a sign that says "Moxxi's" "We should ask this person."

"Good idea." Jake spoke.

The two Guardians reach to the bar before getting off their Sparrows. Then someone was kicked out before landing on the ground.

"Well, I hate to be that guy," Micro said.

"Agreed, buddy." Jake said to his Ghost.

They both walked inside the place and look around. There are at least a few people sitting either at a table or at the stool. A jukebox plays some soft rock music. Then the people turn to the two warriors with a bit of grimly. They ignore them before heading to the stand. They took a seat before taking off their helmets.

Jake has light brown skine with blue eyes and black hair. He has a small scar near his right eye.

Victor has brown skin with green eyes and a black mohawk hair.

"Hello there strangers."

Jake and Victor were awe to see a woman aprroaching them. She has an hourglass body wearing a dress and a hat. She wears makeup. But really caught their attention was her breasts. They were size E.

"I'm Moxxi." She spoke.

"I'm Jake and this is Victor." Jake said to the female bartender.

"You're new here, sugars?" Moxxi asks.

"Yeah. Do you know where are we?" Victor asks.

"Why you are on the planet, Pandora." Moxxi reply.

"Pandora?" Jake and Victor asks in unison.

"Yes." Moxxi replied.

"Excuse us for a minute, Moxxi." Jake said to Moxxi before he takes Victor and they move to an open part of the bar, "Are we really on Pandora?"

"Looks like it, man. I mean, there is no way we can contact the Tower. So looks like we are stuck here." Victor said.

"Ugh, dammit." Jake muttered.

"Maybe we should as Moxxi on how we can get back home." Pyro suggested.

"Good idea, buddy," Jake said.

The two guardians return to the barstand.

"Hey, Moxxi, do you know a place where we could find parts for our ship? We're trying to find our way home." Jake asks.

"Well, there is this place call Earl's Scrapyard but it is on the otherside of Badlands." Moxxi spoke, "In fact, there is this place that most people are looking for."

"What is it?"

BOOOM!

The two gaurdians quickly head to the window before they sees several vehicles approaching, making the civillians run in terror.

"Ugh, bandits." Moxxi groaned.

"I assumed we pissed them off." Victor said to Jake who nods.

"Moxxi, we'll deal with them. If we get out of this, can you offer us?" Jake spoke.

"Sure thing, honey." Moxxi said.

The Warlock and the Titan prepare their weapons as the bandit vehicles stop near them. They take cover behind some barrels. Jake draws out his "Origin Story" assault rifle while Victor draws out his "Hell's Rebirth" riftle.

"How many?" Jake asks Torch.

"About 15." Torch replied.

"Hmm. Not bad."

"Where are those strangers?!"

The two guardians smirked at each other.

"I know you're hiding, strangers!"

Then all of a sudden screaming was heard. Seeing from his hidding spot, Jake sees two bandits dragging a woman and a child from their home.

"Hey, boss! I got this bitch and her son!" One of them said.

"Good." The boss said. "Hey strangers, you better come out here or these two will meet their painful end!"

"Victor give him the welcome wagon while I get those two." Jake said to Victor.

"Gladly, partner." Victor said before he sees a ladder by him and makes a run for it.

Jake aims his rifle at one of the bandits. The bandits spread out to search for them.

"You better come out or I will count to three!" The bandit boss warned. "And If you don't, they will die!"

The bandits grab the mother and child and wields their machetes high in the air.

"Mom, I don't want to die." The boy said shedding tears in his eyes.

"It will be okay, sweetheart." The mother said.

"One..." The boss counted.

"Come on, Victor..." Jake muttered, aiming his rifle.

"Two..."

The bandits prepare to cut the hostages into pieces.

"God, in your name, forgives us and takes us home." The mother said in prayer.

Then all of a sudden...

 _"Thunder struck..."_

Then the bandits look and sees the armor warrior with his fists gathered with lightning. Also music is playing. He slams them into the car near the bandit boss. The shockwave knocks everyone away. Some of the bandits gets slammed by the thrown car. The two bandits who held the mother and child were also thrown back. They crash through the house luckly, the hostages ducked down seconds before the impact. Then emerging from the hidding spot is the Warlock with his rifle. He fires on the bandits left and right.

"Here we are!" He shouts while firing.

The armored warrior draws out a large battle axe before lighting it up. He charges at the bandits cutting them down into pieces. Jake them sees many bandits charging at him before smirking. He begins glowing orange and flames gathered around him. The boy and the mother watched in amazed as the flames gathered around the warrior.

With the flames gathered, Jake jumps and raises his fist in the air. A sword was formed with flames and a pair of flaming wings are formed behind him.

"Whoa..." The boy said in amazement.

Jake looks at the two before nodding. He then turns at the bandits before throwing his flame sword at them. The sword impacts and the explosion turns them into ashes. The three remaining bandits continue on. Jake charges and slices all three with a single swing. The boss bandit tries to get away before his let gets shot. He falls to the ground yelling in pain. Victor slowly approaches him, cracking his knuckles.

"Who are you?! You're not Vault Hunters." the boss asked in fear.

"No we are not." Victor replied as he grabbed him.

"We are the Guardians." Jake said as Void is gathered in his hand. He then turns to the mother and child. "You might want to turn away."

They do as they were told before they hear screaming before being cut off by an explosion. Victor throws the boss bandit in the air before Jake shoots a Nova Bomb, completly obliterating him.

"Thank you for saving us." The mother said.

"It's no problem, mam." Jake said.

"Are you guys Vault HUnters?" The boy ask.

"I don't know who are they are, we are known as Guardians." Jake said getting down to his level, and ruffles his hair.

"Stay inside and lock the doors." Victor said before handing the mother one of the bandit's rifle and some magazines. The mother takes it before leading the boy back inside her house.

"Man, what a battle." Jake said.

"You said it." Victor said,

The two men return to the bar and they recieved their drinks from Moxxi.

"So, you guys never heard of the Vault?" Moxxi ask the two which they reply no, "It is a place with contains treasure with alien technology, wealth, power, or even women. You better make a move, Handsome Jack wants to get to it first."

"Jack huh? Are there any Vault Hunters?"

"There are. You should get going." Moxxi said.

"Thank you, Moxxi." Jake said.

The two Guardian waved goodbye to her before summoning their Sparrows and took off. As they leave, a red hawk sees everything before flying off.

 **Read and review, but no flames or face the power of the Titan...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jake and Victor travel down the path after getting information from Moxxi about the Vault and the Vault Hunters. The day is almost coming to an end. Without the ship, the Guardians will have no choice but to sleep somewhere without being spotted.

"Guardians, I'm detecting several contacts up ahead." Torch informed.

"More bandits?" Victor asks.

"I count at least 22- no wait 21 now." Torch said.

"I'm also detecting power levels 2 klicks from our position. We should investigate." Micro said.

"We should get there asap." Jake said and with that said. He fires up the boosters on his Sparrows. Victor does the same and the two Guardians head off to the location. Jake looks and sees the path that leads up a small hill. The Warlock and the Hunter get to the top and they were amazed to see a firefight at the bottom of the hill. Jake and Victor see a rock and they took cover behind it, weapons drawn out. Jake takes out his binoculars and see 4 warriors shooting at the 21 bandits while taking cover behind some rocks.

"Now we got a party." Victor said.

"Let's do it." Jake and fist bumping his partner.

"Music?" Torch asks.

"Sure. Something classic." Victor said as he loads his _Hell's Rebrith._

The Ghost plays _Beastie Boys – Sabotage_ and the two Guardians sprang into action. They open fire on the bandits while running down the hill. Some of the bandits were gunned down. As Victor takes care of the bandits, Jake goes to the four warriors. He sees three males and a female.

"Guardian, my readings has skyrocketed!" Torch said.

"Yeah, I can feel it too, buddy." Jake said. He emerges and shoots a few of the bandits down before taking cover.

"Guardian, incoming enemy vehicle!" Torch warned him.

Jake looks and sees a dune buggy heading for him.

"Stand back, I got this!"

Jake turns and see the girl charging at the dune buggy. Then to Jake's surprise, she turns invisible. She runs to the dune buggy and then reappears before unleashing a shock-wave. The blast struck the buggy and it explodes into a fireball. Jake looks and was awe. This girl has fire red hair and in amazement, she has tattoos that can glow.

"Sup." She said.

"How you doing?" Jake said.

Then more bullets struck near, forcing the two to take cover. The girl draws out her sub machine gun.

"My turn." Jake said to the girl. His right hand glows with void before he jumps and throws it at a group of bandits before exploding. The girl was amazed about it.

"Damn. That is wicked. I'm Lilith by the way." The girl said.

"Name's Jake." Jake said.

"Roland, Brick Mordecai, I'm heading back to you." Lilith said via radio.

"Roger." Roland said.

"Come with me, Jake." Lilth said.

Lilth and Jake head out to regroup with Roland, Brick, Mordecai.

"Victor, as soon as you're done, regroup with me." Jake said to his partner by radio.

"Roger that." Victor said.

Lilith and Jake manage to meet up with Roland, Mordecai, and Brick. Roland is a soldier, Brick known as himself, and Mordecai

"You must be Roland and Brick." Jake said.

"Who are you?" Roland asks.

"Name's Jake." Jake said offering a handshake and Roland shakes it.

"That was cool what you did back there, Jake." Brick said.

The Warlock nods in reply.

"Are you here by yourself?" Lilith asks.

"Just waiting for my partner." Jake said.

At the cue, an explosion occur and the five see a Bandit blow in the air before landing on a rock. They hear music before the armored Titan, Victor appears.

"So, I assume you guys are the Vault Hunters?" Victor asks.

"Yes we are. Who told you?" Roland asks.

"Moxxi." Jake replied.

"Man that girl." Mordecai said.

"Guys this is Victor. Victor these are Roland, Lilith, Mordecai, and Brick." Jake said.

"We never seen you guys before." Lilith said.

"We're not from around here." Jake said.

"We should explain more back at Fyrestone." Roland said.

The Vault Hunters along with the Guardians head towards the new location. At Fyrstone compound, Jake and Victor were treated as guests by the Vault Hunters. At the living room, the group sat around near the small table.

"So, Jake, Victor. How did you guys ended up here?" Roland asks.

"We were on our way back to Earth after our mission from Venus when this portal appears out of nowhere and pull us in." Jake said.

"Our ship FTS system is damaged from the crash. We are looking for some parts so we can go back him." Victor said.

"Hey, can you guys remove your helmets?" Mordecai asks.

The two powerful warriors remove their helmets, Lilith was amazed. She turns her attention to Jake who has the sapphire blue eyes, despite the scar near the right eye.

"That power you've used. What are you?" Lilith asks.

"That was the power of "magic". I am a Warlock." Jake replied.

"That is nearly similar as the Sirens wield." Lilith said.

"Sirens?" Jake asks.

"Sirens are a group of women who had extraordinary powers, but we're described as witches." Lilith said.

"Screw those people who insulted. I think you women are beautiful." Victor said.

"You tell them, Vic." Jake said before he and Victor hi-five each other.

"What about you, Victor?" Roland asks.

"I am the first and last line of defense for the Last City. I am the Titan." Victor said.

"Titan eh?" Brick asks smirking.

"Can you tell us more?" Roland asks.

"We should let our Ghosts explain everything." Jake said.

"Ghosts?" Lilith asks.

At the cue, Jake and Victor open their hand and their Ghosts, Torch, and Micro appear in front of them.

"Whoa." Brick said.

"Wow." Lilith commented.

"I see that we have guests." Micro said.

"We are Ghosts. Actually we're their Ghosts." Torch said.

Then the Ghosts begin explaining to the Vault Hunters about Jake and Victor's resurrection and their missions to fight against the Darkness that has spread throughout the galaxy. From the Black Garden to fighting the Taken King. They also defeat the traitor House of Wolves. Now they are here to find a way home, but they decided to look for the Vault.

"If you two are looking for the Vault, you should come with us. We could use more firepower and your intelligence." Roland said.

"What do you think. Jake?" Torch asks.

"Well, I do miss home, but at least we get to look for the something that is similar to the Vault of Glass back on Mars." Jake said.

"I agree. Sure, Roland. We're in." Victor said.

The Vault Hunters welcomed the Guardians as part of the group to search for the Vault.

 **Review... but no flames... Requests on pairings are allowed but only between male and female no excuses...**


End file.
